The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafer referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisletxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisletxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with red flower color and vigorous growth for outdoor planting/landscaping. xe2x80x98Fisletxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1994.
The female parent was a hybrid seedling, no. 2061-15 (unpatented), having red, semi-double flowers, medium-green foliage with strong zonation and tall plant habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisletxe2x80x99 was a hybrid seedling, no. 1262-8 (unpatented), which was characterized by red single-type flowers, dark-green foliage, and relatively compact habit.
xe2x80x98Fisletxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in 1995 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisletxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1995 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in May 1997 in Hillscheid, Federal Republic of Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisletxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisletxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisletxe2x80x99 in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Bright orange-red, semi-double flowers;
2. Large umbels borne high above the foliage;
3. Medium green foliage with strong zonation;
4. Vigorous growth, and relatively tall, but well-branched plant habit;
5. Medium (mid season) spring flowering response; and
6. Relatively rich flowering throughout the summer.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fisletxe2x80x99 is the variety xe2x80x98Fisgrandxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,760. In comparison to xe2x80x98Fisgrandxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisletxe2x80x99 has a slightly more intense flower color, taller plant habit, and higher flower production during the summer.